I'll Hold You Tight and Never Let Go
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: A collection of Gruvia hugs, cuddles, snuggles and fluff. [Gruvia] [one-shots] [open to prompts and suggestions] R&R please!
1. Bear Hug

**Bear Hug**

-A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>Gray was not fond of unnecessary and excessive physical contact. But with her looking like that, he can make an exception—even if he'll look like an idiot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still jobless. And I'm so bored I'm going to die if I don't do something…anything. And so, I found myself watching this anime, _**Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui**_, in which this fic was inspired from. Actually, the exact episode is episode 11. I totally got teary eyed and it made me think of Gruvia immediately. I hope I did a good job.

This is dedicated to all those who reviewed and followed my previous fics even though they are not that good enough. Also, a special shoutout to **TheBlackSwallow**, who used my suggestion for the story _Unlove You_. Thank you for writing that awesome chapter!

Please do leave a review below. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I do not own FT.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster was restless.<p>

Okay, scratch that. He was totally uneasy and uncomfortable. For once, he didn't know what to do, which was somewhat a rare occurrence, since most of the time, he's got everything planned ahead of time.

But no, today his cool and flawless demeanor was officially tarnished by, for others, a simple situation one can easily overcome.

A guildmate was looking devastated and close to tears.

It would be easy, actually, if it was only _**another**_ member of the guild. He can just approach him or her, offer some drinks and talk about random things. Problem solved.

But no, Gray's problem was that it was not _**just**_ another guildmate.

It was Juvia Lockser, of all people.

Gray wracked his head for possible reasons as to why Juvia looked like that. But knowing the water mage, it was something she couldn't and wouldn't tell others easily.

He frowned. She shouldn't look like that. Fantasia was approaching and all of them were busy preparing costumes and props. And as Juvia told him before, Fantasia was one of the things she was looking forward to.

He snapped out of his reverie when Juvia looked in his direction. Their eyes locked with each other for a moment before she suddenly stood up and walked off, leaving Gray bewildered and bothered at the same time.

His eyes widened. Juvia just ignored him. _**JUVIA. LOCKSER. JUST. IGNORED. GRAY. FULLBUSTER.**_

He didn't want to admit it out loud, but her reaction worried him.

Juvia _**never**_ ignored him. In fact, the moment their eyes met, he expected her to jump on him, cling on his arm and ask him what flowers he would like for their wedding.

He has come to expect her lunging herself on him that when she walked off, he was startled.

He sighed and scratched his head. He may be an Ice Mage but he was not insensitive to others, especially if it was Juvia.

And as much as he wanted to approach her and comfort her, his big, dumb ego and stupid pride (and his erratically beating heart) prevented him from doing so.

He was not fond of showing emotions. No, Gray was never a fan of crying, sobbing or wailing his eyes out just to get it out of his system. And a crying Juvia was the last thing he could handle.

He's not into talking either. It's just like expressing emotions, but only in words. And he can't do that kind of thing. No matter how comfortable he became with Juvia for the past months, walking around town and talking about anything and everything, he can't properly give advice to her. The last time he did, the whole town nearly flooded.

Gray smacked his forehead in frustration. She's devastated, that he could see, and it was eating him inside. He knew that he won't be able to sleep tonight if he didn't do anything.

Glancing around, his eyes landed on the table near him. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he grinned.

Grabbing the object on the table, he looked around to check if someone saw him. When the coast was clear, he ran off.

* * *

><p>Juvia sighed for the nth time that day.<p>

She was sitting under a large tree, which was in a secluded area in the guild. No one came, much to her relief. It was the only place she could be alone, even for a moment, without the others asking her what's wrong or what's bothering her.

As she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, a shadow suddenly loomed over her. Startled, Juvia raised her head to see who the intruder was.

Much to her surprise, it was a bear. No, not the very much alive and true bear, but rather a mascot bear. And it was holding a light blue balloon.

Juvia stood up, fascinated and looked into its eyes. But before she could talk, the bear extended its hand with the balloon. She looked at it for a moment before gripping the string hesitantly and mumbling thanks.

When she started retracting her hand, the balloon firmly in her grasp, the bear suddenly pulled her and enveloped her in an awkward embrace.

Her eyes widened and her body stiffened before she relaxed and returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, just taking in the warmth of each other when the bear slowly and (in Juvia's opinion) reluctantly released her.

When the bear stepped back, she smiled gratefully.

It may only be her imagination, but she swore that the bear went rigid and scratched its head before walking off with a little difficulty, stumbling on its feet.

She watched its back disappear in the corner, her smile still in place, when she realized that she didn't even know who that was (if it was even a "who", that is). She was about to go after him, but after remembering that she was holding a balloon, she started tying it on her wrist. She stopped halfway when she noticed a piece of paper tied on the mouth of the balloon. Struggling a bit, she untied it and unfolded the paper, reading the words written on it.

"_I'm here with you."_

Clutching the paper tightly on her chest, her heart beat faster and the smile on her face grew bigger.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Oi! Where the hell is Gildarts' costume?!" screamed Natsu furiously, "I spent one week making that!"

"Natsu, calm down," said Lucy, "We'll find it in time for the parade, don't worry."

"I wanna see if it fits Gildarts or not! Gildarts!" yelled Natsu, when he noticed the man approaching, "Someone stole your costume!"

Gildarts raised a brow. "What? The one you spent secretly making for me? It has to be so cool for someone to steal it," he said while scratching his chin.

"Of course it's cool!" Natsu retaliated, "It's a bear!"

Gildarts' eyes widened, "A—WHAT?!" he said, horrified.

Natsu grinned widely, "A bear! It's cool and strong, just like you Gildarts!" he exclaimed proudly.

Gildarts face palmed while Natsu kept comparing him to a bear. When Gray passed by, Natsu suddenly perked up and shouted at him.

"Gray! You didn't steal Gildarts' costume did you?! It's a cool bear; it's not suited for someone like you!"

Instead of fighting back, Gray just rolled his eyes, "Why the hell will I steal a dumb costume? I don't even need it," he said in a deadpanned voice, "If you want to find something, use your eyes instead of your mouth, idiot."

"What did you say, you ice freak?!"

"You wanna fight, you blind fire bastard?!"

Before they could maul each other, Lisanna ran towards them, "Natsu, we found it!" she said breathlessly.

"Really?! Let's go, Gildarts! You need to see it for yourself how cool it was!" Natsu cried out, dragging a very reluctant looking Gildarts, with Lucy running behind them.

Gray just stood there, bewildered. He was about to follow when a pair of arms suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Wha—?"

"Thank you."

He froze, but regained his composure quickly. He untangled himself from the arms wrapped around him and looked behind.

Juvia was standing there, smiling from ear to ear, a balloon tied on her wrist. Her expression now was so different from the one she was displaying before.

He could feel his face heat up, "Wha—what for?" he asked.

She stared at him fondly for a while then shook her head, still grinning, "Nothing. Let's go, Gray-sama! Juvia wants to see if Gildarts-san looks good in the costume too!" she exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her, laughing.

Despite suddenly feeling very hot and slightly uncomfortable with the way she held his hand, he didn't let go. He may not be fond of unnecessary and excessive physical contact. But if it means that a smile will stay on her face and her eyes will sparkle with happiness, he will gladly make an exception—even if he has to wear a bear costume again and again.

-owari-

* * *

><p>Aaand it became longer than originally planned! I was about to end it at the part when Juvia read the note, but I realized it lacked more feels. So yeah.<p>

Why was Juvia sad? I'm not telling (*evil laugh*).

So what do you think? Did I satisfy your Gruvia feels? Please do leave a review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Better Than A Doll

**Better than a Doll**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>Let's face it: Gray's a tsundere, but who knew that a doll is all it takes for his feelings to show?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aaaaand boredom strikes. I know you guys are familiar with the headcanon about Gray despising the Gray-doll of Juvia. I tried to make a fic out of it. So yeah. Pardon the errors and everything. It's just… I'm frustrated, really. Haha. Reviews are love.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this story.

* * *

><p>"What else do we bring?"<p>

"I think we brought enough dresses and stuff. So I guess this is everything."

Erza and Lucy looked at the travel bag resting on the table in front of them, trying to figure out what necessities they forgot. Seemingly satisfied, Erza started to close the bag, but stopped halfway when Lucy gasped suddenly.

"What is it, Lucy? Did we forget something?" asked Erza, concerned.

Lucy's eyes were wide and earnest, and an evil smirk crossed her lips as she studied Erza's curious expression.

"I think we should bring that—" Lucy pointed at the bed, "—She'll thank us for it."

Erza's gaze landed on the bed. What she saw made her smile.

"Yeah. I think we should… And it will really help a _**certain someone**_ figure out _**some things**_, don't you think?" she asked while aiming a conniving grin at the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy snickered at the great Titania's words, "Ohhh… This is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p>"Juvia's sorry for bothering you, Erza-san, Lucy."<p>

Erza and Lucy merely shook their heads as they helped Juvia sit up on the infirmary bed. After their fight with Tartaros, everyone managed to get away with only wounds and bruises, but in Juvia's case, healing took longer than usual, since Polyushka took time in making an antidote for her. She only woke up that day.

Juvia winced slightly when she was finally sitting, prompting the two mages to ask if she was okay.

"Does it hurt anywhere, Juvia?! Should we help you lie down again?!" Lucy asked in panic.

Said girl just shook her head, "No, it's alright Lucy. I think I just stretched my legs a bit hard," she explained.

Erza sighed in relief, "Well, it's good to see you awake and well, Juvia. But please, if something or anything feels off, tell us alright? Better to be safe than sorry," she said.

Juvia hung her head in shame, "Juvia really caused everyone to worry, didn't she? She's sorry," she mumbled.

Lucy shook her head, "Don't be. We're comrades… and we're family. When one gets hurt, everyone's hurt as well. That's what makes us Fairy Tail, right?" she said, smiling.

They both smiled at her, causing Juvia to smile as well, "Thank you," she replied softly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Erza reached down, ruffling Juvia's hair, "Now, don't start with the water works. You just woke up. Using magic is strictly forbidden, consciously or unconsciously," she said sternly.

Juvia wiped the tears threatening to fall down, "So-sorry," she said.

They just smiled at her, "Come on! Let's stop this drama! You're okay now and that's what's important!" Lucy exclaimed, "Juvia, we brought some of your stuff from Fairy Hills. Just some dresses and necessities," she winked, "If we forgot something, just tell us and we'll get it for you."

"Oh no, Juvia couldn't impose—" Juvia started.

"Don't worry about it," said Erza, "We want to do this."

Juvia bit her lip, "Really, thank you for everything."

Lucy clapped her hands together, "Oh yeah Juvia! We almost forgot! We brought you this as well!"

When Juvia saw what Lucy took out from her bag, her jaw dropped and her face flushed crimson.

"Oh no! Juvia is so embarrassed!" she whined while hiding her face in her hands.

Erza just smirked, "We know you miss that idiot. After all, he left for a mission before you woke up," she explained.

"And since he's not the type to cuddle someone, might as well cuddle this right?" Lucy said with a knowing smile.

Juvia removed her hands from her face and took the object from Lucy, hugging it close to her chest and nuzzling her nose against it.

They smiled fondly at the sight. Lucy set the bag beside the bed and straightened up, "Well, we got to go. It's nearly evening… and you still need to rest. We'll come again tomorrow," she said brightly.

"I think Gray's coming back sometime this week. Mira contacted him this morning when you woke up," Erza said, "So for a while, you have to settle with that."

Juvia just smiled, "Juvia's used to it. It keeps her company every night. It's no big deal," she said.

They both grinned mischievously, "Take care of yourself, Juvia," Lucy said. With that, they left.

Juvia just stared at the door for a moment before lying down and burrowing herself in the covers, clutching the object in her hands and drifting off.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Gray returned from his mission.<p>

Actually, the mission was fairly easy. In two days, it was over, but he needs time to collect himself, so he stayed in town for a few more days. He was contemplating on staying for another night when Mira contacted him, telling him that Juvia was awake and well. He wasted no time in boarding a train back.

He crept silently around the hall, just in case someone stayed at the guild. When he reached the infirmary door leading to Juvia's room, he paused for a while. As gently as possible, Gray pushed the door open.

He was greeted by the sight of Juvia, sleeping soundly with the covers draped around her snugly, her peaceful countenance greatly contrasting her pained one a week earlier. When he moved closer, he noticed that she was snuggling on something. It took him a minute to realize that she's snuggling on a doll.

Yeah. A doll. And not just any doll. It was a doll of him. A doll of Gray Fullbuster.

His eyes narrowed at the sight. Sure it was nicely made and all, but seeing a replica of himself in the arms of Juvia, who was smiling in her sleep, made his blood boil. He's not angry or even annoyed. No, the feeling crawling in the depths of his whole being was that of jealousy.

Oh yeah, he thought, the world must be ending. Gray Fullbuster was getting jealous over a doll. Damn it.

His eyebrows twitched when Juvia brought the accursed doll closer to her, nuzzling it.

He tched under his breath. Before he could stop himself, he carefully started to pull out the doll out of Juvia's grasp.

It took a while, since Juvia would grip on it tighter and make some unpleasant noises, but in the end, he succeeded in removing the doll.

He lifted the doll at arm's length to look at it critically before freezing it and tossing it on the couch. It landed gracelessly on its face. Gray just smirked. There's no way that a mere copy will triumph over the real deal. _**No way in hell**_.

He was broken out of his musings when Juvia whimpered, her face scrunching in discomfort. It was at that moment when Gray's feelings took over his reasoning. He carefully sat on her bed, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched in front of him. He gently brought his hand behind her back and lifted her slightly, so her head was resting on his torso. Then, he moved her arm and draped it over him before lacing their fingers together as he rested his other hand on her hair, stroking it tenderly.

Juvia's face relaxed and she stopped whimpering. Her arm tightened around Gray as she snuggled in his warmth, all the time mumbling his name.

Gray just smiled softly at the sight. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off, deciding in his sleep induced mind that there's no one (or nothing) else that can rival him in giving warmth to Juvia.

Not even that damned stuffed doll.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

"I'm sorry about this, Erza, bothering you in the middle of the night," Lucy said shamefully.

"It's fine, really. We could find it faster if we look together," Erza smiled reassuringly at the celestial mage.

"I know. We have to find it soon! Aquarius will get angry at me again for dropping her key!" Lucy exclaimed with a shudder.

They made their way in the guild silently. Erza looked around the guild hall while Lucy bent down under the table.

"Where did you lose it anyway?" Erza asked, now stooping low.

"I'm sure it was around here somewhere…" Lucy mumbled, "I know! Maybe in Juvia's room!" she said.

They tiptoed towards Juvia's room. When they reached her door, Lucy pushed it slightly, peeking on the slit. Her eyes widened before she stepped back.

"I think I'll just look for it tomorrow," she said in a hushed voice, smiling slightly.

Erza tipped her head to the side, "What? But it was Aquarius' key right?" she asked. Still, Lucy continued smiling. She pointed at the door, prompting Erza to peek in the room. When she saw Juvia and Gray sleeping peacefully and the (frozen) doll tossed aside, she smiled softly.

"It seems that it worked," Erza whispered.

Lucy nodded, "I knew that Gray will not let anyone or anything near Juvia aside from him. I pity the doll though. Poor guy, to be at the receiving end of Gray's wrath…" she shook her head in mock sadness.

"Yeah, but in end… All's well that ends well right?" Erza said.

Lucy grinned, peeking in at the room again, "Yeah, and in the end, Gray proved that he's way, _**way **_better than some doll."

-owari-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those who reviewed, followed and liked the previous chapter, I thank and salute thee! And again, I'm open to prompts and suggestions, as long as they are related to hugs, cuddles and stuff. Hihi.

What do you guys think of the epilogue? I was a little hesitant in putting it, but I couldn't resist! Erza and Lucy being partners-in-crime are just too cute!

So… was it worth reading? Or not? You can insult me or whatever. I deserve it. *braces myself*

Please do leave a review after this. Thank you for reading!


	3. Shoot Me

Shoot Me

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p>"<em>Even the strongest of mages have weaknesses…"<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! A third installment for this series! Yey! This one is a late Christmas and early New Year treat for all those who took time in reading, reviewing and liking my stories. And to all Gruvians out there, this is for YOU! Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Mashima-sensei is the rightful owner of FT.

* * *

><p>"Aw, miss that's too bad! Two more left!"<p>

Juvia grimaced as she failed once again. Try as she might, she just can't seem to do it right. Already frustrated, she firmly planted her feet to the ground, squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She locked her eyes on the target before raising her weapon. After a few seconds, she pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

This time, the pseudo-bullet (a cork, actually) went to the left, missing the target.

_Again._

For the 10th time since she came to the festival that night.

And for the 10th time, Juvia sighed.

Now why was Juvia wasting her time at the shooting stand—of all places?

She actually came to the festival earlier that evening, wearing a beautiful light blue yukata with her hair done up. While walking around and munching on a candied apple, she spotted the said stall with its display of cute prizes. But what really caught her attention was the stuffed snowflake keychain resting on the second highest tier. She did not even think twice in throwing her candied apple and spending 20 jewels per shot. After all, she _**IS**_ Juvia Lockser, an S-class mage and a member of Fairy Tail. There's nothing difficult for her, right?

Apparently, she was wrong.

One hour and 200 jewels later, she was still unable to get the keychain.

She heaved a frustrated sigh again. She went to enjoy the festival and the fireworks, not spend the entire evening shooting!

She closed her eyes. Last shot. One last shot to get the keychain. Because the stall owner firmly said that a customer can only shoot for 12 times.

She was about to go again when she heard a choked laughter behind her. Slightly ticked off, she turned around to glare at the person who dared to make fun of her. What she did not expect was to find Gray Fullbuster standing there, wearing a dark blue yukata with his right upper body exposed, his guild mark displaying proudly. An adorable smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement upon noticing the pout on Juvia's lips.

"How long has Gray-sama been standing there?" she asked with a frown.

Said man just shrugged, "Let's just say I did not miss your shot a while ago," he said.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at him, "Juvia will not fail this time. She won't miss anymore!" she said haughtily as she turned her attention back to the stand.

"Juvia will not fail. She won't allow Gray-sama to see her shameful in this!" she thought.

She straightened her back and squared her shoulders once again as she lifted the toy gun. But when she was about to shoot, she felt a warm body close behind her and arms making their way around her shoulders. She gulped and slowly turned her head to the left. She nearly fainted when she saw that it was Gray.

"You should hold this firmly and position it lower, otherwise you won't hit it," Gray explained as he adjusted the gun on Juvia's hands.

By now, Juvia was sure she was going to die simply from the rapid beating of her heart. She can't even hear Gray's explanations anymore. The only things she could comprehend right now were the warmth of Gray's body and his breath dancing on her cheek.

"Okay, now you're all set. Try to shoot," said Gray.

She merely nodded and put her index finger on the trigger a little hesitantly.

Upon noticing her reluctance, Gray put his arms around her shoulders again and placed his index finger above hers.

"You can do it. On the count of three—" said Gray encouragingly.

Juvia gulped and braced herself.

"One"

She tightened her grip on the gun.

"Two"

She focused on the target.

"Three"

She pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

She closed her eyes upon hearing the shot. When she opened them again, she panicked.

The snowflake keychain was missing!

She was about to burst into hysterics when the stall owner said, "Congratulations miss! You finally did it!"

Upon hearing those words, Juvia was overjoyed. She was about to turn around and gloat to Gray, but his arms tightened around her, effectively trapping her in place. Suddenly, he inched his face closer and without warning, planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That's my girl." He said proudly.

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?! Is it okay? Is it fluffy? Is it awkward? Is Gray OOC? Let me know what you think ONEGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you!


	4. Spur of the Moment

**Spur of the Moment**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p>"<em>Getting caught up in the excitement can land you in the arms of your dream man…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay. I did something I never thought I'll be doing, and that is (*drumroll*) write an AU! It's the first time I'm doing this so please be good to me!

**DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei owns FT.

* * *

><p>"…Aaaand it's number 4, Natsu 'The Salamander' Dragneel in possession… and he shoots! Another 3 points for the Fairies! Cooool!" exclaimed Jason, the overly energetic court side reporter.<p>

Loud and boisterous screams and cheers filled the arena as the players ran around the court, getting in position once again. The one called Natsu high fived his team and then looked up at the bleachers, grinning broadly and pumping his fist in the air.

"You saw that Lucy?! We're gonna win this!" he screamed at the blonde lady currently occupying one of the bleachers. Upon hearing his outburst, she sweat dropped and hid her face in her palms.

"Urgh! That guy! He really has no sense of shame doesn't he?!" she whined, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Now, now. Just let him be. He's the star player of the team after all," said the red haired lady next to her.

"But Erza! He screamed my name there! What was he thinking?!" Lucy protested, already frustrated, "When papa hears this, he'll think that something's going on between us!"

Erza raised her eyebrows in confusion, "You mean you're not together? Really? We all thought you two are going out," she said.

"Wha—We—Where the hell did you get that idea?! And **ALL** of you?! Why are you even discussing our lives?!"

Lucy continued ranting while a blue haired girl just listened and observed silently.

"Hey Juvia. You're awfully quiet. You alright?" a voice asked.

She turned to the direction of the voice, a smile already on her face, "Yes, Juvia's fine, Gray-sama. No need to worry," she said.

Gray just shrugged, "If you say so," he said nonchalantly before turning his attention back to the game.

Juvia stared at him for a while before sighing and watching the game once more. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she followed the ball with her eyes. Really, she doesn't get it! What was with basketball anyway? She doesn't understand why guys (and some girls) go crazy over this sport. All the players do is pass around a ball while running and shooting it in a ring. What's so great about it?

She huffed and folded her arms. She shouldn't even be here in the first place. She should be in the dorms, relaxing because of the many sleepless nights she spent studying for finals. She should not be sitting in the bleachers, trying to comprehend how the game works.

Her eyes wandered to her left side, where Gray was now standing, shouting furiously about a "foul" and "Natsu you idiot!" Her cheeks flushed as she averted her gaze. Of course, the main reason Juvia was watching the game was because Gray was watching too. Actually, she flat out refused when Lucy asked her to come but when the sneaky blonde mentioned offhandedly that Gray will be there (and a lot of cheerleaders will be present) she immediately changed her mind and asked for the ticket.

She sighed once more. "There goes my chance of talking to Gray-sama" she thought sadly. Obviously, said guy was getting into the game too much to pay her any mind, much less talk to her. Sure, she was happy that she got to sit next to him, but with the game reaching its intensity, Gray was standing most of the time.

Juvia was broken out of her musings when she heard a whistle. She looked around, confused before turning to face Gray who sat down again.

"Damn those Sabertooth guys! But then again, this was probably the best game I've watched this year," he commented while uncapping a bottle of water. He took a swig before turning to face Juvia, "How about you? What's the best one you've watched so far?" he asked.

Juvia blushed and fidgeted under his expectant gaze, "A-actually, this is the first time Juvia watched," she said timidly.

Gray's eyes widened, "Really? You haven't watched a single game before? Not even one?" he asked in disbelief.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia's really busy studying… And… and…" she trailed off.

Gray leaned in to her, "What was that?" he asked curiously.

She gulped before shyly averting her gaze, "Juvia doesn't understand basketball at all," she admitted.

For a moment, Gray just sat there, staring at her with a blank face. When Juvia looked at him, her entire face flushed and she started stammering.

"G-Gray-sama! Don't look at Juvia like that! It's embarrassing!" she exclaimed while covering her face.

Suddenly, a whistle blew once again, making them jump. Gray leapt to his feet and offered his hand to Juvia. She, on the other hand, just stared at his hand with wide and curious eyes.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"Come on. You won't appreciate the game if you're sitting there. I'll try to explain what I can so you can follow," he said.

Juvia sat there, stunned. Gray was offering his hand to her? He was going to explain the game? _**Really?**_

Upon noticing Juvia's shocked expression, Gray tched and grabbed her hand, prompting her to stand up. Her mind was probably in a daze because she thought she saw Gray blush before releasing her.

"The game's now starting. This is the second half already. Our team's on the lead by 10 points… And by the looks of it, they plan to keep it that way," Gray said excitedly, "Now, the real deal begins."

* * *

><p>"Gajeel Redfox in possession… Oh! He dodged him! Redfox dodged Cheney! Aaaand… three points! Unbelievable! And from that distance! Cooool!"<p>

Juvia shrieked and jumped excitedly, "Gray-sama! Gajeel-kun did it! He really did it! Just like you said!" she exclaimed while pointing at the court.

Gray laughed loudly, "I told you! Gajeel _**IS**_ the three-point king," he said proudly.

The game continued, with both teams displaying resilience and determination to win. All the while, Gray explained to Juvia certain things ("Why did the referee called Jet-san's attention? He was holding the ball!" "It was a violation, Juvia. He's travelling.") and even told her the names of the opposing team ("That guy with a long blonde hair was Rufus. He's a good shooter as well." "He's good looking, Gray-sama. He can be a model." "We're not having this discussion, Juvia.").

During the last quarter, Sabertooth managed to catch up with Fairy Tail, narrowing the lead by five points. And in the last minute, Rogue managed to score a three.

Fairy Tail was now only two points ahead.

"Do you think we'll win, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia worriedly, "Sabertooth is pretty good. They managed to catch up."

Gray looked at her in the eye, "We'll win this, Juvia. Believe in them," he said seriously.

Juvia nodded, "Alright, Gray-sama."

Ten more seconds.

It's as if everything went on slow-mo. Loke managed to steal the ball from Sting. He passed it to Gajeel, who in turn passed it to Natsu because he was the nearest to the ring.

Gray and Juvia watched with baited breaths as the counter continued ticking. Natsu dribbled the ball once.

He stood on his ground, raised his arms and threw the ball.

All the spectators followed the ball as it made its way to the ring. Everyone was holding their breath, gazing expectantly, their hearts pounding in their chest.

The ball entered the ring just as the timer went off, signaling the end of the game.

"Dragneel scored! Fairy Tail wins!"

The entire audience erupted with cheers and shouts. Lucy was sobbing while Erza patted her back, grinning broadly. Fairy Tail's coach, Makarov Dreyar, was jumping and crying at the same time and all the members of the team were shouting out loud.

Juvia and Gray joined the screaming and cheering as well. When their eyes met, Juvia, who was all excited and happy, didn't think twice in launching herself at Gray, hugging him tight while jumping up and down.

"We won, Gray-sama! We won! We did it!" she screamed happily, all the while pressing herself to Gray.

In all her excitement, she failed to notice how Gray stiffened slightly and how his cheeks turned pink at the contact. He looked down at her, her eyes shining with excitement and her face adorned with a radiant smile.

At that moment, Gray thought he never saw a more beautiful sight.

His mind suddenly started working again as he fidgeted and cleared his throat, "Er, Juvia. I can't move," he said.

Juvia looked at him, confused before her eyes widened at their position. She immediately drew back, her face turning a vibrant shade of red.

"Ju-Juvia's so sorry, Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, her arms flailing nervously, "Juvia—she didn't mean to! She got carried away!"

She expected him to make an annoyed remark and leave. But instead, he just chuckled and smiled at her.

"Nah, it's okay," he said, waving off her apology. He hesitated a bit as he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes, "I would've done the same thing," he mumbled.

-owari-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, I really did this… thing. Urgh. Forgive me for the vague descriptions of the game. I'm not a fan of basketball myself, so going into detail was very difficult for me. I had to write this based from my dad's reactions while watching basketball. So… please forgive me! (*bows down*)

I would like to thank those who reviewed the past chapters, namely: **meowica97, darkhope, hotrodren, neko, mgaa, pinkishsilhouette, Fairy of the Friz, muffin-dragon227 **and **Lyvia fan**. Thank you for your kind and encouraging comments!

(And I do sincerely apologize if the ending sucks real bad.)

Please tell me what you think by posting a review! Thank you for reading! Till next time!


	5. Favorite Record

**Favorite Record**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p>"<em>You were the song stuck in my head and the song I'll ever love…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yizz guys! A fifth installment! Now I'm getting fired up!

Honestly, this wasn't even in my list of prompts, but inspiration struck when I heard the song "Favorite Record" (yup, same title as this fic!) by one of my favorite bands (of all time) Fall Out Boy. The chorus came in and bam! It made me think of Gruvia. And I think we deserve some fluff after all the drama that happened in Tartaros Arc. I do hope I did a good job in this.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei owns FT. "Favorite Record" is a Fall Out Boy original.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Gray Fullbuster came home from a very tiring (not to mention, another all out destructive) mission. And as much as he wanted to end another fight with Natsu (which started sometime during their mission), he fought the urge to do so and just dragged himself to his apartment and plopped down on the couch, feeling the softness of the material soothing his aching body.<p>

Too lazy to get up and get something to eat, Gray turned his attention to the radio on the table beside him, contemplating whether to switch it on or not. Upon realizing that the room was too silent to his liking, he reached over and pressed the 'on' button before tuning it to some random station.

When the DJ stopped spouting some nonsense about unrequited love (this made Gray roll his eyes), a song started playing, filling the room with its melody and verses. Gray closed his eyes and leaned his head back, listening to the song flowing gracefully.

It was sometime during the chorus when he thought that the song seemed oddly familiar. It was then that he realized that it was Juvia's favorite song.

As he hummed the song to himself, his thoughts flew to the water mage and how she was much like the song currently playing.

Her voice was the melody which brought clarity to his mind when he thought of giving up his life.

Her words of love were the lyrics he would never get tired of hearing every single day.

Her everything was what made him abandon his fear and freely fall in love with her… and love her more with every breath he takes.

Juvia was the song herself.

Gray was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and the soft footfalls that followed. He was only broken out of his musings when he felt a pair of dainty arms snake around his shoulders coupled with the scent of flowers and rain.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama." Juvia said before giving him a peck on his cheek.

Gray smiled softly as he leaned more to her embrace, basking in the warmth she radiated.

"I'm home, Juvia."

Juvia smiled radiantly at him, making his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter.

And when the song ended, he looked at her with eyes full of love and promises.

She was his favorite song.

And he'll love her forever.

-owari-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did I give justice to Fall Out Boy? To the song? To Gruvia? Did I _**even**_ satisfy you guys? Sorry if this is short, but as I said before, I prefer "short and sweet" fics. I'm so paranoid right now because this is not really my thing. Please do leave a review below and tell me what you think, ONEEEEEGAAAAAIIIIIIII! (*gets into seiza position and bows head on the floor*)

Anyway, many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

_(And listen to FOB's new album, "American Beauty/ American Psycho". The song I used for this fic can be found there, if you're curious. All of their songs are awesome and great and cool and…. I could go on and on and on with the descriptions and words of praises.)_

Thank you for reading and see you in the next installment!


	6. Body Heat

**Body Heat**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>His presence is the only comfort he can offer at the moment…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Timeskip fic! Because yours truly still can't (and probably never will) get over the Gruvia reunion.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei wrote FT and the Gruvia reunion. I am nothing but a fangirl.

* * *

><p>When Gray left Magnolia three months ago, he resolved to train like he never trained before. He wanted to hone his ice magic and improve the Devil Slaying magic he acquired. That's why he went up north, where his element was abundant— always thriving, always existing.<p>

And where Gray was, Juvia was also there.

He never complained, never questioned her decision to come with him. In fact, he was thankful for her company, for her presence. And at the same time, he was relieved. If she was by his side, he can look out for her, protect her and keep her safe.

Because he knew and believed that he had failed to do so.

If not for his incompetence, Juvia would never have to undergo such pain.

If not for his cowardice, she would not have to carry his burden and feel such guilt.

If he did what his father asked, she would have greeted him with a smile and maybe a hug, not with tears streaming down her face.

He was broken out of his musings when the wind picked up speed and the snow fell harder, an indication that the snowstorm was becoming worse. He sighed and tried to stretch his arms over his head, but failed. Halfway through his stretching his hands met the cold ceiling of the cave they took shelter in once the weather turned for the worse. He grimaced and lowered his arms, instead he folded them at the back of his head and reclined, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

Just as he finally found the best position and was dozing off, he heard a whimper and clothes shuffling in a distance. His eyes snapped open before he sat up carefully and looked around, trying to locate where the sounds came from.

His eyes rested on the form of Juvia, who was hugging her knees close to her chest and visibly shaking. Upon closer inspection, Gray noticed that the blanket draped on her shoulders was doing little to keep her warm.

Gray cursed as he crawled to where Juvia was, mentally berating himself for forgetting that not everyone was as resistant as he was to the cold. He stopped in front of her and removed his own coat all the while observing her to see if she has awoken. But since her face was hidden in her arms he really couldn't tell.

Carefully, he adjusted her blanket and put his coat on top. He expected her trembling to stop and her breathing to even out, but instead she whimpered once more and hugged her legs tighter.

He frowned and leaned towards her, his hands ready to clutch his coat when he heard something that made him freeze.

"Gray-sama… Juvia is…sorry…"

She was crying in her sleep, her body was shaking and sobs were escaping her mouth. And all the while, she was muttering a string of apologies.

Gray stiffened, his fists clenched and his heart twisted painfully. Three months has come and gone and Juvia still can't forgive herself, despite him telling her that she did nothing wrong and he will be forever thankful to her.

She was still crying, her sobs blending in with the storm raging outside. Gray then decided he had enough.

He sat down next to her and without any hesitation, pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He made shushing sounds and whispered words of comfort and reassurance, while rocking her back and forth. Tears were fighting to escape from his eyes but he held them back, instead focusing his attention to Juvia, who now clutched his shirt tightly and nuzzled her face on his chest.

After a few moments, she stopped crying and her body ceased its trembling. Her breathing evened out and she slept peacefully.

But instead of letting her go, Gray continued to hold her, trying to give her the same warmth she gave to him when he cried the day he visited his home town.

The snowstorm continued to rage outside, freezing the landscape in all its cold glory. But at that moment, the cave where Gray and Juvia were resting was left untouched by the snow's deathly chill. Instead, warmth emanated, rivaling the coldest of the winds.

-owari-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew! I succeeded in finishing this before chapter 418 comes out! Hooray!

Thank you for reading this and please do leave a review and tell me what you think.

(And yes, I _know_ that **ALL** Gruvians firmly believe that Gray and Juvia were traveling and training together for a year. Just the two of them. **ALONE**. _*squeals then collapses*_)


End file.
